


friction burn

by 830am



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, and woojin is a lovestruck idiot, hyunjin is shy but demanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/830am/pseuds/830am
Summary: hyunjin gets a little too scared during movie night, and woojin offers to walk him back to his room. neither of them leave it again for the rest of the night.sweet fluffy porn with feelings





	friction burn

“Come on, it's not scary, can't we just watch it, _please?!”_

Jeongin's begging rang through the dorm. Chan, apparently tired of trying to convince the boy to watch something else, put his hands in the air. “Fine, we'll watch Gokseong. But if Hyunjin can't sleep tonight, he's sleeping in _your_ bed.”

 _“Hyung,”_ Hyunjin whined. He hid his face in Woojin's side, and everyone laughed. “I won't get scared.”

Woojin lifted his arm and let Hyunjin burrow against him. He laughed with the others, but his heart thumped in his chest. He used to not like cuddling, but living with Hyunjin for the past two years had changed that. It had changed a lot of things. He squeezed the boy's shoulder.

Hyunjin felt it and smiled up at him. “I won't get scared,” he said again before settling back into his cuddle position.

“I know you won't,” Woojin agreed. “But I'll be here if you do.” He whispered the last part into Hyujin's hair.

The movie started off innocuous enough. It was a little creepy, but nothing too intense. About thirty minutes into it, there was a short scene he hadn't expected.

A woman's feet were planted against the inside window of a car, and the camera panned to show the main character on top of her, thrusting rhythmically. It didn't even last for a full thirty seconds, and then the two characters sat up, the woman adjusting her dress and wiping underneath of it with a tissue which she tossed to the floor. The man did the same.

Everyone watching reacted differently to the scene. The younger ones were loud about it, Jisung and Felix fake-screaming into each other's shoulders and Jeongin pushing at them in annoyance. Changbin twittered nervously and looked away, while Minho stared intently at the screen, grinning. Seungmin had pulled out his phone and Chan was doing just as Woojin was, scanning the room to keep tabs on everyone.

Hyujin's eyes were glued to the TV. After the scene finished, he immediately shifted, rearranging himself and pulling the edge of his hoodie down. Woojin saw him gulp.

But the awkward moment passed quickly as the film jumped to yet another grisly murder scene, and everyone in their dark common room was pulled back into the story.

Everyone except for the person curled against his side.

Hyunjin kept fidgeting. He seemed restless and bothered, no matter how long they kept watching, and Woojin decided to give him an out.

“Is it too scary, Jinnie?” Woojin asked, pretending to whisper but doing it loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Hyunjin jumped and looked up at him. “Uh, y-yeah,” he stuttered. Chan paused the movie. “I think it is…”

Woojin stood up and held a hand out to him. He positioned himself a little in front of Hyunjin, to shield him from view of the others. Hyunjin quickly rose from the couch, shooting Woojin a grateful look.

“Need me to walk you to your room?” he joked. But to his surprise, Hyunjin nodded.

“Would you, hyung?”

“Oh.” Woojin didn't know how to respond. He had only intended to help Hyunjin escape the room full of boys. “Okay. Scaredy-cat,” he added.

The room erupted into light-hearted teasing, echoing Woojin. Hyunjin gave a quick, embarrassed laugh, then grabbed Woojin's hand and pulled him towards his room.

When they got there, Woojin pushed the door open and turned on the light. “There you go,” he said ushering Hyunjin inside. “Safe and sound.” He put a smile on his face, but inside his heart was racing. He almost wished Hyunjin hadn't pulled him into this.

Woojin had admitted to himself just two months ago that he had feelings for Hyunjin. It was hard to come to terms with, but he had been unable to lie to himself any longer. And ever since, it was like a weight had been lifted from his chest.

He didn't have to pretend anymore. He let himself feel everything, and even though it was painful— to love someone and know they'd never love you back— it was easier. He let himself enjoy the moments they spent together, without all of the guilt and worry that had hung over his head before. He let himself feel happy when Hyunjin chose to cuddle up next to him on the couch or sit next to him at dinner; let himself appreciate the way Hyunjin's eyes crinkled up into little half-moons when he was really happy.

But… there were other things. Things he still didn't want to acknowledge.

Like when Hyunjin came back from practice, all sweaty and worn out, and had his shirt off before he'd even reached his own room. Or when he emerged from the shower, towel wrapped low around his waist, and plopped down onto the couch to dry his hair. Or things like this. Watching a movie and knowing Hyunjin was turned on, just inches from Woojin's own skin. “Night, Jinnie,” he said. He turned to leave.

But a hand caught his wrist.

Woojin stopped and turned. Hyunjin was staring down at the floor, fidgeting with the edge of his hoodie.

"Don't go," Hyunjin pleaded, his voice barely above a whisper.

Woojin's breath caught in his throat. "W-what?" he stuttered dumbly. "Are you actually scared? I thought—"

Hyunjin stepped towards him. Woojin was frozen to the spot, and when Hyunjin reached him, the younger boy wrapped his arms around Woojin's shoulders, pressing against him tightly. "Hyung," he pleaded.

Woojin had no idea how to process what was happening right now. Was he even awake? He gulped. "Hyunjin, I don't understand," he finally said.

Instead of answering him, Hyunjin just pulled closer. His hardness was obvious. Woojin could feel it pressing against his thigh.

"Don't make me say it," Hyunjin mumbled into Woojin's chest. One of his hands fisted in the fabric of Woojin's shirt, pulling it taught. He buried his face in the crook of Woojin's neck. _"Please."_

Woojin's mind was still trying to wrap itself around what was happening, but his body responded instantly. Blood rushed between his legs; he twitched underneath his basketball shorts. "Hyunjin," he whispered. He encircled the boy in his arms. Squeezed. Hyunjin whimpered at the touch.

There was some rational part of Woojin's mind that was telling him to stop. To just turn around and walk back to the living room. Pretend like this had never happened.

But of course that's not what he did. He was only human.

"Is it me?" Woojin mumbled as he gave in, lips traveling all over Hyunjin's long, delicate neck. "Or is it just cause I'm here and you're horny?" The boy trembled in his arms. Turned his head away, cheeks burning.

"You, hyung," he said, licking his lips. "For a—" he gasped as Woojin's arms tightened around him— "a long time."

 _"Fuck,"_ Woojin gasped. The words that he never thought he'd hear— words that would have otherwise made him tear up from happiness— traveled straight between his legs, and he hardened instantly. "Me too." His touches were desperate now. Like he was afraid Hyunjin would just vanish.

"I know," Hyunjin said. It made Woojin pause. Pull back.

"What?"

Hyunjin pulled him close again. He was taller than Woojin but somehow managed to make himself small, looking up at Woojin with those wide, shining eyes. "I know. You're always looking out for me." He shifted, looking away. "You always notice me. Little things. Like tonight."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sh… shy," Hyunjin breathed. He staggered backwards. Woojin's ministrations had turned him into a mess in the few short minutes since they'd started— the boy's hair was disheveled and his shirt was slipping off one shoulder. Hyunjin's pretty skin was flushed and red. "And I… kind of liked it." He fell to the bed, leaning back against the wall. He was breathing heavily. "Sometimes I would lay in bed and wonder if you were... t-thinking about me."

His words and the imagery they implied froze Woojin in place. He had no idea. This whole time, and he had no idea.

"I was," he said hoarsely.

Hyunjin let out a pitiful noise, halfway between a whine and a moan. He started palming himself through his sweats. "Hyung," he croaked. "I wanna do what they did in the movie."

Woojin let out a hiss. "We can't," he said. It's not what he _wanted_ to say, but at least a small part of his brain was still functioning rationally. "I don't have anything—"

"I have lube," Hyunjin interrupted. "I've fucked myself before. With my f-fingers."

"Shit, Hyunjin," Woojin whispered. His head was reeling. "But everyone's right there…"

Hyunjin crawled forward on the bed. His loose shirt exposed one of his collarbones and the dip of his neck. His mouth hung open, wet and shining. "The movie still has at least an hour left," he said in a rush. "And it's loud. And we can do it on the floor so the bed doesn't creak."

 _He's literally thought of everything._ Suddenly Woojin's perception of him shifted. He'd always thought of Hyunjin as a relatively innocent, naive puppy-type. _'I've fucked myself before.'_ Not so innocent. Not so naive.

"God, fuck," he cursed under his breath. "Fine." Hyunjin's face lit up. "Have you done this before?"

"Uh-uh. Have you?"

Woojin was busy pulling his shirt up over his head. "Yeah." He reached out for Hyunjin's; threw it on the floor. He could hear Hyunjin's breath catching and took a moment to take in the sight in front of him.

Hyunjin was _beautiful._ He knew the younger boy didn't like compliments about his looks, but there was no other description that would do him justice. His skin wasn't pale— not like Chan's— but it had such a smooth, milky tone to it. The moles that dotted his chest stood out dark and alluring, as if every single one had been lovingly painted on by someone with an eye for beauty.

And of course he was toned as fuck. Woojin didn't miss that.

He drew the boy up from the bed, maybe a little too rough. He captured Hyunjin's lips with his own for the first time, trying to savor it but powerless against the heat coursing through him. He'd always thought about how it would feel to kiss Hyunjin's wide, puffy lips. Some days they were smooth like jelly and other days— when Hyunjin couldn't resist worrying his lip with his teeth, fucking with the skin and causing them to bleed— they were rough and chapped. Woojin had always wanted to feel both.

Today they were smooth, and slightly sticky. "Are you wearing lip gloss?" he mumbled, one large hand cupping Hyunjin's face, thumb running over his cheekbone.

"Mhmm. Always do."

It tasted like bubblegum, sweet and cloying. Woojin wanted to lick it from Hyunjin's skin.

So he did. He moved his hand down to cup Hyunjin's chin, holding the boy's face still as he ran his tongue over Hyunjin's lips. It was weird. He knew it was weird. But he didn't care.

Hyunjin squirmed in his grasp. _"Hyung,"_ he protested. "Ew."

"Sorry." Empty words. Woojin licked his own lips, tasting the chemical sweetness. "I can't believe this is real." He let out a breathy laugh, and Hyunjin's fingers found his face. Caressed it.

"It's real. I want it to be real," Hyunjin said softly.

Woojin didn't know how to respond. There were a lot of things he _wanted_ to say— but there were also a lot of things he wanted to _do._ So he just yanked a comforter from the nearest bed and threw it on the floor. "So you don't get a friction burn," he explained. "Lay down. Where's your stuff?"

Hyunjin was struggling out of his pants. "Under the bed. Converse box."

Woojin tore his eyes away from what was happening on the floor and got down on his hands and knees, peering under the bed and pulling out an old Converse shoebox. He flipped the top open to reveal a sticky, half-full bottle of lube, a worn but full box of condoms, and a hot pink vibrator. "What are the condoms for?"

"Just in case," Hyunjin said, sounding uncharacteristically shy.

"Do you want me to use one?"

"No! Please, don't."

Woojin twisted his ring around with his thumb. "You'll get messy," he warned.

"That's what I want."

 _Fuck._ Woojin pictured it in his head— Hyunjin all fucked out and messy, Woojin's load leaking from his hole. _Fuck fuck fuck._ "Ok," he forced out, grabbing the lube and closing the box. "If you're sure."

Hyunjin hooked his leg around Woojin's midsection, pulling him close. Woojin lost his balance at the unexpected motion and tumbled on top of the other boy, chest heaving. The air around them seemed to still, and Woojin was suddenly overcome with feelings. He positioned himself on his hands and knees above Hyunjin, then reached down to brush the boy's long hair away from his face. Hyunjin was already sweating.

"Is this okay?" Woojin asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean… this is kinda fast. Are you okay? Are you sure?"

Hyunjin's face broke out into a wide smile, showing all of his round teeth. "This is why I like you, hyung." He put his arms around Woojin's neck. "I'm okay."

Their lips met, slow and sweet this time. Woojin's tongue gently pressed against Hyunjin's closed lips, coaxing them open, and then slipped inside his mouth. Hyunjin whimpered and clutched him harder, straining his hips up against Woojin's body— and Woojin remembered that Hyunjin was completely naked, and he hadn't even looked at him yet.

He sat back on his heels and finally looked at Hyunjin, spread in front of him. Hyunjin was absolutely unashamed. His feet were planted on either side of Woojin, showing off everything between his legs. Woojin's breath caught in his throat.

Hyunjin was smaller than he thought. He'd seen the other boy naked before, of course, but never hard. He thought Hyunjin would have been more of a grower, but his erection was nearly the same size as when he was soft. It was perfect. Perfect for Hyunjin. Perfect for the sweet, over-eager puppy he'd fallen in love with.

"Hyung," Hyunjin said. "Stop staring."

He snapped out of it. "Sorry," he said. "I've always wanted to see you like this."

"Do you like it?" Hyunjin sounded so shy, it made Woojin's heart thump in his chest.

"Yeah," he said. He reached out and ran a finger lightly up Hyunjin's short length. "You're perfect."

Hyunjin giggled. "Stop," he said breathily. "We don't have a lot of time."

"I could just get you off like this," Woojin said. Now that he'd seen it, he couldn't get his attention away from Hyunjin's cock. He wanted to play with it. With his fingers, with his tongue. Everything.

 _"No,"_ Hyunjin huffed. "Hyung, _please._ Just fuck me."

"Okay, okay," Woojin caved. _Demanding._ He filed the thought away for later. "Do you want me to prep you, or do you wanna do it?"

"Um… maybe I should." Hyunjin took the bottle of lube and coated his fingers, staring straight in Woojin's eyes as he found his entrance. He plunged a finger in immediately and Woojin sucked in a harsh breath. Soon, that would be his cock.

"You're not careful at all," Woojin observed.

Hyunjin let out a puff of air. "It's not like I can take my time here," he said. "I get like twenty minutes, tops."

He didn't have to tell Woojin. It was true. Alone time was nearly impossible to come by in their dorm, especially if you were in one of the big rooms. Woojin missed rooming with Minho— they both agreed to just do their own thing and ignore the other. With Minho's curtain closed, Woojin treated the room like his own.

Hyunjin added another finger, letting out a slight grunt. Woojin watched the digits disappear inside of the other boy, watched the ring of muscle tighten over Hyunjin's large knuckles and relax when the fingers were all the way inside. Hyunjin rocked his hand against himself. He was slightly panting now, mouth open and eyes screwed shut.

After a short while, he paused, opening a single eye to peek at Woojin. "I- I don't know how much I need," he said.

Woojin knelt closer to him. "Let me check. Can I?"

"Hhh, okay." Hyunjin pulled his fingers out, whisking them away quickly and wiping them on the comforter. _Seungmin is gonna be pissed._ He opened his legs.

Woojin squirted lube on his fingers, then slid his middle digit easily into Hyunjin's ass. The other boy gasped as it went in. The second one went in easily as well. "I think you're good," Woojin said. With a little quick smile, he curled his fingers upwards inside of Hyunjin, seeing if he could find Hyunjin's prostate. Apparently he did, because Hyunjin hissed and grasped at the comforter.

 _"God,"_ Hyunjin moaned. "I can't reach it like that." He lifted his hips, trying to get more contact. " _Hnnnn_ ," he whined. "Make me come like this next time."

The words made Woojin pause. _Next time._ It made him grin, warmth flooding through his body. "Yeah," he said. "Next time." He pulled his fingers out and tapped on Hyunjin's thigh. "Flip over," he instructed.

Hyunjin looked up at him, a pout on his lips. "But I wanna look at you while we do it," he said.

Woojin paused to think, stroking Hyunjin's soft, fleshy skin. The younger boy shuddered and the soft little hairs on his legs stood up. "It'll feel better for you on your stomach," he said, "but if you'd rather do it on your back, we can."

"Wanna look at you," Hyunjin repeated. Woojin didn't know whether to be in awe of his stubbornness, or touched that Hyunjin wanted to look at him so badly. He settled on a bit of both.

"Like I could ever say no to you," he teased.

Hyunjin put on a playful scowl. "You said no to me this morning! You said I couldn't have ice cream!"

"It was five AM!" Woojin sputtered. "Who eats ice cream before they go to bed?"

"Not me, apparently, because _somebody_ said— _oh."_

Hyunjin stopped mid-sentence when he saw Woojin pull down his pants. He was already fully hard, but he didn't expect _this_ reaction.

"You're huge," Hyunjin breathed, eyes wide. "Wow."

The words made Woojin swell. He'd heard it before, but coming from Hyunjin, it hit differently. "Not really," he said with a shrug. He couldn't keep the smile off his face, though.

Slowly Hyunjin's expression changed. "This… this is gonna hurt, isn't it?"

Woojin tucked Hyunjin's hair behind the boy's ear. He was hovering over him now. "A little," he admitted. "But not for long."

Hyunjin gulped and nodded. "Okay." He brought his hands to Woojin's neck, one hand tangling in the coarse curls and the other gently stroking the skin. "I trust you."

Woojin leaned down to kiss him, long and deep. His lips no longer held any hint of sweetness. "Are you ready?"

 _"Yesss,"_ Hyunjin said, his voice half hiss and half whine. "Please, I want you."

Woojin steadied himself with his right arm and reached down with his left to position himself. When he made contact with Hyunjin's skin, the other boy gasped. "Yes, yes, yes, _yes,"_ Hyunjin chanted. He spread his legs wider and clutched at Woojin's biceps, and looked directly into Woojin's eyes.

The eye contact was intense and actually made Woojin blush. He coughed to cover up his embarrassment and brought his free hand up to cradle Hyunjin's head, then started to press inside.

He watched Hyunjin's face. The dark-haired boy scrunched his eyebrows together as Woojin pressed harder, and when Woojin felt himself finally enter, Hyunjin screwed his eyes shut and let out a small cry. He quickly brought a hand to his mouth to silence himself, but Woojin could hear the little noises escaping from between his fingers. It was probably the hottest thing Woojin had ever seen in his life.

He brushed his lips over Hyunjin's hand. "You good?" he mumbled. "Can I move?"

Silently, Hyunjin nodded. His one hand closed tighter over Woojin's arm.

Woojin pulled out almost all the way, slowly, and then pushed back in. A low moan escaped his lips. He couldn't believe this feeling was real— Hyunjin's body was closing around him hot and tight, tighter than anything he'd felt in a long time. The way that the other boy just _gravitated_ towards him— sucking him in, arms pulling him down close, Hyunjin's mouth hanging open all shining and cherry-red— was sending him somewhere unreal.

The feeling spread all through his body. He wanted to go faster, but Hyunjin was still tight and tense so he forced himself to keep an even pace.

He brought his lips to Hyunjin's ear. Mouthed at it, then whispered, "You feel so good."

Hyunjin gasped and arched up against him. _"Hyung,"_ he whined. "Again, say it again—"

"You're so tight," Woojin breathed. "Feels so good, Hyunjin-ah, you feel amazing—"

" _Hhn—_ ah— hyung, please, harder—"

Woojin could come like this. If he let himself, he could be done in just a few more thrusts. Hyunjin was turning him on _that_ much. But he didn't want to come just yet— not until he'd made Hyunjin feel good, too.

He reached between their bodies, both slightly slick with sweat now, and wrapped his hand around Hyunjin's cock. It was only half-hard, but as soon as his grip tightened around it, if hardened in his grasp. It fit easily in Woojin's hand, and he started fisting it up and down in time with his thrusts.

"Fu- _ck,"_ Hyunjin choked. His body started shaking. "W-Woojin, I can't, I'm gonna—"

"Do it," Woojin urged. His hips were stuttering as he tried to hold back his orgasm. "Hyunjin, be good, come for me—"

Hyunjin's eyes suddenly flew open, and he locked eyes with Woojin as he slapped a hand over his mouth, whole body taught. Woojin could _feel_ the other boy tense up around his cock and he instantly lost control.

They came together, Hyunjin spurting all over his stomach and Woojin burying himself inside of Hyunjin. The other boy's muscles were clenching and unclenching, milking Woojin's cock dry.

When he had control of himself again, he was surprised to see Hyunjin's cock still weakly letting out little spurts of cum all over his trembling body. His stomach was absolutely covered in it.

Woojin swiped a finger over Hyunjin's coated skin. "You came so much," he said in awe.

Hyunjin smiled up at him, panting hard. His chest was heaving. "'Cause of you, hyung." He gulped down air. "Thank you."

The comment made Woojin's face heat up. "You don't have to thank me," he mumbled. With a grunt, he raised himself up and pulled out of Hyunjin with a wet sound. He flopped down next to Hyunjin on the comforter, holding his arm out so that Hyunjin could snuggle against his chest. "I hope I made you feel good."

"You _did,"_ Hyunjin said insistently. "Better than I even imagined."

A satisfied smile spread across Woojin's face, and he placed a kiss in Hyunjin's hair to hide it. There was a lot he wanted to say. But that could wait for later. For now, they had more important things to do.

"We have to wash Seungmin's duvet."

Hyunjin groaned. "I never wanna get up."

Woojin ruffled his hair. "I'll take care of it. Don't worry, baby," he said, mouth clumsy around the unfamiliar pet name. He wasn't sure how Hyunjin would react to it— but he didn't need to worry, because Hyunjin instantly blushed and buried his face in Woojin's side.

"I like that," he said, voice muffled. He raised his head and gave Woojin a shy smile. "I like _you,_ hyung."

Woojin just pulled him closer. He didn't want Hyunjin to see the blush on his own face.

"I like you too, Hyunjin."

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading! I feel like this fic was kind of all over the place but I hope you enjoyed it. 2jin is such a cute ship.
> 
> I love comments! let me know what you thought, it motivates me to write more 🖤


End file.
